Goa
Back to Character Profiles Profile "You don't need guns where we're going!" Notes A failed excursion to a vicious, jungle-smitten world in pursuit of crystalline energon molded a younger Goa: his midsized, ground-based chassis is built for bushwacking. Head-whacking isn't out of the question. The same events steered him to mistrust of his companions, and frequent tests of their patience. His vehicle mode is decidedly Cybertronian, and perhaps decidedly Decepticon -- an armored shell of a dune buggy, scythes wider than the buggy itself at the helm. Logs Newbie Chat - Bar Chat - Respect Earned - Slip & Goa get in trouble with Megs - Battle in the Glade - Firestorm Introduction - Flight of the Nutcase - Time Warp - Hannibal Time - What's Going On Here? - Search for Trypticon - OOU Don't I Know You? - OOU Something Is Off - I'm the Icebreaker, Twisted Icebreaker - Letting the Jet Out of the Bag - Gossip and Things - Crossing the Gap - OOU Out of Place - Less Annoying is More Annoying - Spire of Freedom Library - Spire Fallout - Titanium Torsion Bars - Hackers - Fly Me to the Moon - Decepticons on Tour - Fall of the Guardian - Girl Talk - More Admissions of Affection - Oh the Drama! - What a Mess - Parts in Shipment - Bling Bling Nerves - Knights - Spar With Death - White Knightin' Aint Easy - Wrecking Terminals and Taking Names - Shambleau Tp - Annoying the Shambleau To Death - Fixed Chin - Hangover - Infection Spreads - Infection News - Blathering - The Shambleau at CC - Cons Find Cure - Psyke 101 - Troublesome Mechs - Depth Arrives - Pickup - Trypticon's Gonna Be Ticked About His Nose - From Smelting to Testing - G&S Serious Talk - WTH Shred - Cubicron Patrol - Shared Holo Fight - P-P-P-Poker Face - Trypticon Falls - Wing Walker - Pragmatic and Crazy - Talking Over Drinks - Draggin - Gear Got It - Checkup for Two - Admissions of an Old Soul - Stalking Goa - Scanning the Lair - Seeking Information - Kudos from Megatron - Evaluation - Psykefacte - Barracks Inspection - Hiring Swivel - Swivel the Messenger - Sharing Secrets - Making Enemies - Word Dueling Medics - Visiting a Medic - Blue Buster for All - Earning Trust - First Step - Saving Face - Shredded Memory - Bar Conversation - Shred's New Core - Further Confessions - Chimera Intro - Empties and Lions, Oh My - He Wants Her Dead - Detoxing a Xeno - Shambleau Marching Orders - Shady Business - A Drink and a Talk - What Warning Sign - Bouncing Back - Shambleau Finale - Shambleau Finale - Wash Night Continued - Seeking Swivel - Yoketron's Remains - Hunt for Chimera - Celebration - Talking to the Prisoner - Prisoner Aftermath - Ship Landing - Understanding - Last Round - Depth's Departure - After the Departure - Goa vs Kick-Off - Goa vs Shark - Fancy Meeting You Here - Talk of Trust - Tron Games Talk - Crime and Punishment - After Punishment - Tron Games Opening - Seed 3 Fight - After Seed 3 Fight - Chimera Recaptured - What Doesn't Kill You - Sloshed and Sober - Chimera's Realization - Battling a Dinobot - Wash Time For Chimera - Sulking or Steaming Category:Character Category:Decepticon Category:OC Category:Inactive Character